


Relieve Me

by Lumelle



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Dominance, Getting Together, Implied Relationships, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 08:03:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15926282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumelle/pseuds/Lumelle
Summary: Taking down Thanos is a very worthy cause, at least once everyone has agreed to work together. There are some unforeseen consequences when Scott finds himself going into heat right after the battle. Luckily Sam is more than happy to help.





	Relieve Me

**Author's Note:**

> Basically an AU where Strange found out about Thanos earlier, allowing them all to gather up in Wakanda and taken on Thanos together. The exact details are irrelevant, the important thing is that everyone is in Wakanda and Thanos goes down.
> 
> Also I wanted to throw in some random alpha Shuri. Why? Because I can, that's why.

If his spider-sense hadn’t been reduced to a dull tingling at the back of his mind, signaling a sort of impending doom rather than any sort of immediate threat, Peter might have thought a fight was about to break out any moment.

Honestly, he was doing his best to simply disappear in the corner behind the other omegas and betas in the room, all of them looking various degrees of unimpressed. This was in clear contrast to the gathered alphas, who were all yelling and growling at each other in the most obvious show of a dominance battle Peter had probably seen in his life. And he was in high school.

“Mr. Stark?” Peter glanced at his mentor, who was frowning at whatever data he was viewing on his tablet. “Why are we fighting this time? …Are we fighting?”

“Hopefully not once they get their hierarchy sorted out.” Tony rolled his eyes. “It shouldn’t really be a thing, not like this. Steve’s people should have everything figured out by now, we’ve only got Strange on our side.”

“But that’s not all of it, is it?” Peter bit his lip, glancing over to where Falcon and Black Widow were currently having a stare-off, because this was apparently a mad world all of a sudden. “I mean, adding one more alpha to the group shouldn’t cause a complete renegotiating. At least that’s what they taught us in health class?”

“Well, the good news is, at least in this little part, the public education system hasn’t failed you. No, one additional alpha shouldn’t cause a complete upheaval.” Tony sighed. “However, between battle plans, deciding what to do with Vision’s stone, and the stress of everyone being in one place again, things stop being quite so simple. They don’t know what’s going to happen, they all disagree on one thing or another, and they are all ready to fight. We’re not going to get a reasonable conversation until they’ve all decided on the order all over again.”

“At least they’re keeping it somewhat civilized,” Ant-Man commented. Peter rather felt he should get to know the guy better, in bug solidarity or something. Of course, ants were insects and spiders were arachnids, but both were small with a lot of legs, surely that had to count for something. “Not even a single punch so far. Trust me, kid, growling and shouting means they’re pretty well in control. I saw way worse in jail over much smaller stakes.”

“You’re not really helping me calm down, you know.” Peter glanced around. The others all seemed displeased with the situation, but nothing more than impatient or annoyed. “Am I the only one freaking out about this?”

“Well, you are still pretty much a kid.” Hawkeye shrugged, not lifting his eyes from the arrows he was examining. “You’ll get better about ignoring alpha nonsense in time, when you’ve got enough experience to override the part of your instincts that’s convinced the world’s going to end if the alphas don’t settle their mess soon. It was pretty important way back when alphas were supposed to keep everyone safe, so omegas who had a vested interest in calming them down had a better chance of passing on the genes. Nowadays, when we’re not all looking out for tigers or wolves or whatever? You’ll learn to ignore it.”

“Except this kind of is that sort of situation, right?” Peter wasn’t just ready to jump off the walls, he’d literally already climbed halfway up one in his little corner. “I mean, we’re kind of in the middle of a crisis, and if they don’t sort it out soon, they’re not going to be ready to fight the aliens when they come. So, uh, I think I’m kinda rambling by now, but maybe we should actually do something? You know, instead of just waiting for them to get their heads together? Because I’m really feeling pretty damn anxious by now.”

“Do not fret.” T’Challa looked far too calm for someone who had every reason to expect an alien invasion on his country, and how was Peter anywhere near an actual king? A king who managed to look all majestic and, well, kingly even while leaning against a wall with his arms crossed? “Things will settle soon enough.”

Peter was about to ask what he meant when the door opened. At first he expected guards of some sort, or someone bringing news, but instead a young black woman, probably no older than he was, marched in with her eyes on a hologram projected by her bracelet of all things. A few steps into the room she looked up, then around, no doubt taking in the alpha mess around them.

A new growl joined the chorus, soft at first, then increasing in volume. Peter’s entire body seemed to vibrate in response, all the instinctual parts of him that had been on the verge of panic just moments before instantly calming down. The others seemed to take notice, too, the yelling coming to a halt. Sharp eyes all around the room turned to the newcomer, and Peter bit back a shout of warning. She seemed entirely unaffected, closing her hologram with a snap of her fingers. It wasn’t until now that Peter actually realized she was the one growling, the sound coming to a sudden stop as she spoke.

“Right, we have no time for this nonsense, so I’ll make you all a deal. Settle down and start getting ready, and I’ll spare you the humiliation of challenging each of you in turn. I’d much rather get to fixing the mess with the stone.”

“I would listen if I were you,” T’Challa said, sounding vaguely amused. “My sister does not often indulge herself in matters of dominance, but she has yet to meet a challenge she couldn’t win. And believe me, we have some very strong wills here in Wakanda.”

Peter could only stare as the alphas stepped back one by one, the furious growls quieting down to a mere murmur. Soon enough they were all shaking their heads as though trying to clear out the last bit of rebellious instincts from their minds.

“…Sorry.” Cap was the first to speak, looking ashamed. “We don’t have the time for this sort of thing.”

“Eh, none of us is perfect. Not even the great Captain.” Tony sounded a bit too smug about this, but at least it didn’t spark a new argument. “So now that you’ve apparently settled who the top dog is for the moment, maybe we can get to preparing for the actual battle now?”

Peter only realized he had let go of the wall when his butt hit the ground. He was probably staring a bit, but surely that could be forgiven as the new alpha walked even closer. This close Peter could actually tell the pheromones she was giving off apart from the mess of all the others, struck dizzy by the sheer intensity. He’d known on a purely intellectual level that alpha dominance actually had very little to do with physical strength, but never before had he realized it on such a deep level. This woman could have said one word and he would have happily rolled over for her. Even the threat of Thanos did not seem quite so pressing with her nearby.

“Hey, lady, now that we’ve got the hotheads calmed down, maybe tune it down a bit?” Ant-Man grinned, though even his expression was slightly dazed. “I mean, not that I don’t appreciate the resolution, but I think the kid here needs a break.”

“Not a kid,” Peter murmured, but he couldn’t really protest that much. He was literally sprawled on the floor because he couldn’t handle her sheer presence.

The woman glanced at him, and Peter might have tried to back down if he’d had the strength. She blinked, then smiled, and the overwhelming pressure eased out a bit. “Ah, sorry. I know I should not put on such pressure, but I figured I’d better put a stop to it fast.”

“N-no, don’t apologize!” He probably sounded like an idiot right now. “All that fighting was making me feel totally miserable, I feel much better now, I’m pretty sure I shouldn’t be feeling this safe with a literally universal genocide looming but right now I’m pretty sure I’m melting and oh crap you really don’t need to hear all this.”

She blinked slowly, then chuckled. “Well! I’ll let you gather yourself before any actual fighting happens, since melted spiders probably aren’t very useful. I’ll be busy in my lab anyway.”

“Uh. Right.” Which was not the most intelligent response ever, but she spared him any further embarrassment by simply grabbing Vision and leading him off, Wanda hovering behind them with a worried air. Her exit allowed Peter to regain his senses a bit, or at least enough to get back to his feet. At the moment that felt like a triumph all in itself.

“Careful there, kid.” Tony sounded far too amused. “We really need to work on your alpha resistance. Maybe after we’ve hopefully dodged the end of the world, though.”

And, honestly? At the moment facing Thanos seemed less difficult than calming his heart.

*

Scott was not feeling well.

He supposed it was understandable, considering all the fighting they had just done. Except he wasn’t hurt, at least his suit was intact since it was working just fine, and he was pretty sure all he had underneath were some bruises and maybe a sprained wrist. Considering the stakes had been the existence of half of all life in the universe, he wasn’t about to complain about that. Except despite his lack of obvious injuries, he was feeling rather unwell.

With the last alien in sight falling to a well-aimed spear, Scott let his size fall back to normal, all but collapsing on the floor. He was feeling dizzy and tired, and he could only explain one of those with the battle. He hadn’t been hit on the head too hard at any point, not that he could remember, anyway. Which might be a bad sign in itself, but at the moment he was having trouble thinking this through.

“Scott?” There was Falcon, coming down to the ground near him. “You all right? Are you hurt?”

“I — I don’t know.” Scott blinked slowly, withdrawing his helmet. He’d hoped the fresh air would help at least his dizziness, but apparently that was not going to happen. “I don’t think I’m injured, but I feel awful.”

“Well, you look awful.” Such a supportive friend he had. “Come on, let’s get you checked over. I’ve been given to understand they’re very good at medical science around here.” He reached out a hand, grasping Scott’s arm to help him up. Rather than give support, though, his touch made Scott’s entire body tremble even without any direct contact. He moaned without meaning to, then fell silent, mortified. What the hell was wrong with him?

“Scott?” Sam frowned, then his nostrils flared. “Wow. You — you smell good.” His voice was strange in a way Scott couldn’t place with his befuddled mind. Still, Sam more or less pulled Scott up and straight into his arms without much input from Scott himself. For a moment Sam’s arms were around him, strong and warm and safe, and Scott couldn’t remember the last time anything felt so right. The next moment Sam was pushing him away to an arm’s length, frowning at him. “Shit.”

“What?” Scott couldn’t really think anymore, could barely even form a coherent sentence. “What? What’s wrong?”

“You smell like heat.” Sam’s voice was strained, his hands steady on Scott’s shoulders but his eyes hungry in a way that made him shiver. “Like… you’re going into heat.”

“No.” Scott gulped. It was not the time, it really was not the time, he should have had at least a month left. “I’m way too regular. You don’t think I know my cycle? I’ve been in one place for two years now, I’ve had plenty of time to figure out how my body works, that can’t be happening.” Well, that was plenty of sentences, but coherency was still kind of lacking.

“That — that could be it.” Scott’s confusion must have shown through, since Sam shook his head. “I mean. You’ve been under house arrest for two years. And now you’re suddenly surrounded by all this adrenaline and fighting alphas and everything.”

“Right. That makes sense. That makes way too much sense.” Scott shivered again, trying to get his legs properly under him. “I should probably get somewhere else.”

“May I?” Sam didn’t clarify further, but at the moment, Scott would have probably agreed to just about anything from Sam. He managed a nod either way, which apparently meant Sam was going to wrap his arms around Scott and take off. That was kind of startling, but also very hot, and Scott was liking this probably a little too much. Still, he would have trusted Sam with his life, he was pretty confident he could also trust Sam to get him somewhere safe while he tried to make his body obey him again. Or his head. He’d settle for either one at this point.

It didn’t take long for Sam to fly them over to the palace, but by the time tehy got there he was already feeling overheated. This was ridiculous, he’d been just fine this morning and usually it took at least two days from the first symptoms for heat to really settle in, but apparently all the fighting and mortal danger had rushed things. Which probably made sense, something about metabolism and stuff, but he couldn’t really think much closer on it without his head starting to hurt.

Luckily the Wakandans seemed to be on top of things, a medic rushing to get him as soon as Sam landed. Scott felt almost abandoned without Sam’s arms around him, but he knew he needed to calm down first of all. Sure, he whined at the loss of Sam’s touch, but he knew neither of them was up for sensible decisions right now. He needed to cool down, rehydrate, and hopefully get down from the adrenaline high before he actually made any decisions on how he was going to handle this.

Scott had a feeling he already knew what decision he would come to, but still, he had to at least try to be sensible.

*

If Scott had held any doubts about the cause of his misery, it was more than obvious now.

He had been given a room with a comfortable bed and excellent air conditioning, which only eased the rising heat within a bit. He was literally writhing on the bed, his own hands only easing the urges momentarily. Scott could feel the slick between his legs sliding along his thighs, calling for something more than his fingers to fill the void inside. He supposed this was better than getting killed by Thanos’s forces, but it also wasn’t the sort of celebration he had expected.

There was a buzzing sound from the door, startling Scott from his thoughts. He swallowed, trying to get his brain to form some sort of coherent thoughts that didn’t involve the fact he really, really wanted a knot in him. Turning his head, he saw a screen lighting up next to the door. Ah. Right. Of course this tech paradise would have door phones even on random guest rooms. Thinking back to it, he remembered some mention of such, but it had entirely slipped his mind in the meantime.

“What is it?” Scott winced at how strained his voice sounded even to his own ears. Come to think of it, he wasn’t even sure the doorphone would work without him going over to press a button of some sort.

Thankfully a voice replied, meaning he didn’t have to make his way over to the door. In all his current misery, he was very grateful for that small blessing. “Scott? How are you?” Sam. Scott swallowed. He couldn’t smell much through the door, but even just Sam’s voice made him remember the feeling of Sam’s arms holding him tight. His body remembered especially well, his cock twitching in temptation.

“Brilliant. Perfect. I absolutely love getting my worst heat since puberty without any warning.” Scott bit back a moan.

“Right. Sorry, stupid question.” Sam was quiet for a moment. “Anything I can do?”

Scott blinked. He might have been rather distracted by his body going haywire, but he was pretty sure he wasn’t misunderstanding that. “Was that an offer to join me?”

“I’m pretty sure it’d be rude of me to ask.” Was Scott just imagining it, or was Sam sounding a bit strained as well?

“Right. That’s… that’s awfully considerate.” Scott was feeling even hotter than before. “I, uh. For the record, I’d like that. I mean. For you to help.”

“I would be honored.” Sam sounded almost hoarse now. “Ah. I think you’ll have to unlock the door.”

Scott bit back a curse, scrambling to get off the bed. He somehow managed to get to the door, then paused. “Uh. You alone out there? Because I’m, like, not very decent.” Naked, sweaty, hard and dripping. Not decent was certainly one way to put it.

“Just me in the hallway.” Well, that was good enough for Scott. he hit what he was pretty sure was the unlock button, and a moment later, the door slid open to show Sam. He’d changed out of his battle gear and apparently also had a shower, which Scott appreciated even though he was pretty sure he wouldn’t have cared about sweat. As Sam saw Scott, his eyes widened, nostrils flaring to catch his scent.

Sam stepped forward, and the next moment Scott found himself crowded against the closest wall, only vaguely aware that the door closed behind Sam. Sam’s arms bracketed him against the wall, a hungry mouth closing over his, and, oh, Scott was not complaining. Sam’s body was flush against his, Scott’s dick trapped between them in the most delicious way.

A moment later Sam leaned back, eyes slightly glazed. “Shit. Sorry, I shouldn’t have —”

“Shut up.” Scott reached up to draw Sam into another deep, intense kiss. I invited you here, didn’t I? It wasn’t for tea and crumpets, believe me.”

“Still. Shouldn’t have crowded you like that.” And yet Sam was not moving away, his lips nearly brushing against Scott’s still, his body warm even against Scott’s heated skin. “Not polite.”

“Oh, fuck polite.” Scott rolled his hips against Sam, feeling far too satisfied as he heard Sam groaning in return. “Lock the door, get naked, and put your knot in me. You do that, and I don’t care about the details.”

“I do, though.” Sam gave him an awfully sincere look for someone who was supposed to be wrecked with lust. “Even if it’s just about relieving you, I want to do this right. You deserve to have this done right.”

Scott couldn’t help but moan. He could feel Sam’s erection pressing against him, could smell the arousal and alpha and need, and still Sam had the presence of mind to be playing gentleman. “Look, just get to it. I swear I’ll let you take it all nice and slow later, but right now, I need something in me and fast or I’m going to explode.”

Perhaps Sam was finally listening, or something about what Scott said just made him snap at last. Either way, he pulled Scott away from the wall and all but threw him on the bed, slamming the lock button before starting to open his pants. Scott leaned back on one elbow, one hand between his legs as he watched Sam hungrily.

“Come on,” he murmured, dipping his fingers into the slick heat. It wasn’t enough, it wasn’t anywhere near enough, all it accomplished was making him feel even more desperate for a proper knot. “Fuck, please, I want you so badly…”

“I want you too, so much.” Sam scrambled to get out of his pants, his cock bulging in his underwear. “You look so delicious right now, I can’t wait to get inside you.”

“Yes, please, do that.” Scott tried his best not to writhe, but it was pretty hard, no pun intended. Seeing Sam throwing his shirt aside, revealing an utterly lovely chest, only made him more impatient. “Come on, give me that knot…”

“Just a moment.” Scott frowned in confusion as Sam bent down to pick up his pants. All was explained when he saw Sam drawing out a condom.

“Don’t tell me you went off to get a condom on your way to check on me.” Scott licked his lips, then grinned. “One might think you had some expectations, even.”

“Not actually, no.” Sam pushed his underwear down his legs, and oh, his cock was even more wonderful all nice and bare to sight. “I, ah. I might have gotten it beforehand. You know, just in case we actually got the chance to celebrate.” He ducked his head a bit, actually looking abashed. It was a strange sight, a hot guy with a hard dick and an embarrassed look on his face. Strange, and very nice.

“Wait.” Scott blinked. “You were planning to proposition me after we got rid of Thanos?”

“Well. Ask you out, really, but you know how things can get out of hand when you’re all excited about not being dead. And, well, never hurts to be prepared.” Sam paused. “Maybe I’m an optimist.”

“So getting to use that condom with me is the good result?” Scott grinned. “You really make a guy feel special.” The scent of an alpha was starting to fill the room, making him feel dizzy.

“You are special.” Sam crawled on the bed, leaning over him, and Scott felt his legs falling open without any input from his brain. Not that he was complaining, of course. The scent had been rather overwhelming before, but now it was nearly intoxicating. It was helping with his urges a little, reassuring him that there was an alpha right there for him, but it also made him even more desperate to get a knot inside him.

“Show me.” Scott reached up to draw Sam into a kiss, trying to express all his desire and near desperation through it. “I want you. I’ve wanted you since pretty much the first time we met, fuck, I feel like I’m going to crawl out of my skin if you don’t fuck me right now…”

“Patience.” Which was obviously ridiculous, how could Sam even suggest patience right now, but somehow Scott managed to stay calm while Sam drew away to get a condom on his cock. Well, for a given definition of calm, considering he had three fingers inside himself.

Sam’s hand grasped his, drawing his fingers out of him, and Scott whined at the empty feeling. Sam was good for him, though, moving his legs apart to get even closer. Scott groaned as he felt Sam’s cock sliding into him, nice and easy.

“Fuck.” Sam gasped, leaning his elbows on either side of Scott. This left his face nice and close, so Scott decided to steal a quick kiss. Stealing was what he was good at, after all. “You’re so hot and wet…”

“Yeah, that’s kind of what heat does.” Scott planted his feet on the bed, trying to roll his hips against Sam. “Well, that and actually makes my vagina accessible without way too much effort.”

“No such thing.” Sam nibbled at Scott’s jawline, and oh, that felt good. Scott leaned his head to the side, exposing his neck on instinct. Sam indulged him, running the kisses down along his neck. “Not too much effort if it makes you feel good.”

“Fuck, you’re impossible.” Scott ran his hand along the back of Sam’s head, holding him close. Every kiss and nibble was sending waves of electricity through his body, mirrored by the sensation of Sam’s hips rolling into him. It was good, it was exactly what he needed, yet not quite enough. “Come on, do it, knot me, I need you so bad…”

“I’m going to, I want to, want to make you feel better…” Sam was true to his word, thrusting a couple of times more, then halted deep inside. Scott could feel the knot swelling, felt his own body clenching down in response. A moment later the feeling of a knot tied inside him finally let the pressure inside him release, his orgasm pushed out of him with a cry.

It took Scott some time to catch his breath, with Sam pressing more kisses along his neck and shoulders the whole time. The lovely pressure of Sam’s knot was still there, making Scott feel full and satisfied in all the best ways. He somehow managed to run his hand down Sam’s back, dazedly admiring the lovely muscles under his fingers.

“Any better?” Sam sounded slightly breathless, which probably made sense. His body was giving the occasional twitch as his orgasm stretched on, and Scott felt every movement with Sam’s body covering his. He felt sated and safe and secure, the scent of an alpha filling his senses entirely.

“Much.” Scott grinned. “You know, all those times I fantasized about asking you to share my heat, I was kind of imagining I would have a bit more of a lead-up.”

“Did you really — you know what, I’m not even going to ask.” Sam nuzzled the crook of his neck, then moved up to the side of Scott’s face. His breath was warm and comforting. “Though I’ll take that to mean you didn’t just ask me because I happened to come around.”

“Hey, I can be easy for a pretty alpha, but not quite that easy, I’d hope.” Scott chuckled. “Nah, you weren’t the only one hoping to make something of this. Well. Assuming you did plan on making something of this, of us, rather than just having a little victory fuck.”

“Not my style.” Sam was nuzzling his hair now, and somehow that managed to be both hot and adorable. “No, I’m rather hoping to leverage this whole mess to get us both a clean slate, and then I can actually date you properly. Which is probably a bit backwards at this point, but I wasn’t going to let you suffer if you’re willing to let me help.”

“Well, easy or not, I wouldn’t say no to some dating.” Scott moved his hips just enough to make them both gasp. “Also, wouldn’t say no to much more of this. And any other kind of fun we can have together, for that matter.”

“So demanding.” Sam chuckled. “Good thing I like a man who knows what he wants.”

And, yeah, maybe this wasn’t quite as miserable as he had thought.

*

Scott woke from a light doze to the sound of someone moving. Forcing his eyes open, he saw Sam getting dressed. Scott managed a sleepy frown. “Abandoning me already?”

“Not at all.” Sam shook his head. “Just need to get some things.”

“I’m pretty sure our gracious hosts left some water and snacks when they showed me here.” Scott stretched himself, enjoying the slightly sore feeling of recovering from a proper knotting. He could tell his body working its way up to another round of arousal, but not quite yet. Sam had helped a lot. “Well. Unless you’re just looking for an excuse to slink off.” He was mostly joking, of course, but not entirely. The situation had been sprung on Sam all of a sudden, Scott wouldn’t have blamed him for wanting a break.

“Well, I also don’t have any more condoms at hand.” Sam gave him an abashed grin. “Should probably try to be responsible while I’ve got my wits about me for a moment.”

“Eh, I wouldn’t mind.” The words escaped Scott without much thought, but he found he didn’t really disagree with his mouth. Sure, his mouth had a tendency to get him in trouble, but sometimes it could be pretty smart, too. “I mean, unless you’re afraid you’ve caught some alien STD from all that fighting.”

Sam lifted an eyebrow. “That’s not the only reason for a condom and you know it, mister I have a daughter.”

“Eh, I’m old. Pretty sure I’m past my prime time of being fruitful and multiplying.” Scott smirked. “And if it turns out I’m not, well, I’m pretty sure Cassie wouldn’t mind being a big sister.”

Sam fell quiet, looking at Scott with an unreadable expression. After a moment the rest of Scott’s brain caught up with his mouth, and he blushed.

“Okay. That was probably a bit much. You know, when we haven’t even had one date.” He turned his head to the side, not wanting to see Sam’s expression.

“Yeah, maybe a little.” Sam’s voice was fond, though, enough so to make Scott glance back at him. Sam was… smiling? “How about you let me go do a supply run now, and we can have another talk once we’re not both high on pheromones? I mean, not that I expect my opinion to change, and I know better than to claim being in heat makes you incapable of making decisions, but I’m pretty sure Cap would frown at us both if we got started on the next generation of Avengers before I’ve even taken you out for a dinner.”

“Oh, good. You’re a responsible one, someone in my life should be. God knows I’m not.” Scott grinned. “Fine, go. You’ll have to hurry back, though.”

“I won’t have you waiting for long, don’t worry.” With that promise and a grin, Sam headed out of the room. Scott sighed happily, then curled up for another nap. He was pretty sure he would need his energy soon.

For the first time in more years than he cared to count, Scott actually dared to trust the future would turn out fine.


End file.
